What If I Win?
by Dangerous Bunny
Summary: Candice Michelle, Randy Orton, Mickie James and John Cena play Smackdown vs Raw on their free time.
1. One on One

"What if I win?"

"Not gonna happen."

"But what if I did?"

Candice Michelle asked her boyfriend again as she was holding one of the remote controls of Playstation. They were trying to spend their times while they were waiting for their friends, Mickie James and John Cena.

They were spending their Friday nights like this. Well, mostly waiting for Mickie and John. Four of them were always going to a restaurant, cinema or café.

Randy Orton sighed. He knew Candice wouldnt beat him. No one could beat him on Playstation. Especially if It's Smackdown vs Raw 2009.

"Then I will take you out for a dinner," He suggested.

"You already do that," Candice shrugged. "How about something more interesting?"

"This time _I_ will get a permission from McMahon for two of us to go on a holiday? Or even with John and Mickie?"

"Deal," said Candice with a smirk. They both loved going on a vacation. Especially if they were alone.

Candice loved how Randy trusted himself. But there was something she loved even more. _Proving him that she was always right_.

They both looked at the LCD screen in front of them. Randy quickly changed the Game Rules in the Options. He removed the DQ and chose the _Legend _and _Fast_ options.

"Legend?" Candice asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

A small smirk played on Randy's lips as he nodded. "Scared already?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Not at all, Orton."

He let out a slight chuckle as he chose _One on One_. Then it came to choosing characters. Candice quickly chose her character with a giggle. As Randy was about to choose himself, he realised Candice was playing _himself_.

It was his time to raise an eyebrow. She gave him a cute smile which made him smile and looked back at the screen, again.

_That's fine if she wants to play like this_… Randy thought to himself with a grin.

He chose _Candice_ as his character, then picked _Summerslam_ for the area. And finally pressed the play button. _Here we go…_

As the game was loading, both of them looked at each other with narrowed-eyes and little smirks.

The first entrance was Candice's character Randy's. He walked through the ring with _I Hear Voices In My Head. _Since she choosed him as _Dirty_, the crowd wasnt cheering.

The second entrance was Randy's character Candice's. She jumped up and down when her theme, _What Love Is_, the remix version was playing.

Once both of their characters made their entrances, there was another load. They both sighed and waited the game to begin.

Finally, the bell rang and both of them grabbed the remote controls hard.

In the game, _Randy_ pulled _Candice_ in a headlock then punched her on the face. He pushed her through the ropes and waited her to come back which she didnt. Instead, she jumped on him and choked him, causing the crowd to boo. Then sat on the back of him as she put her hands around his neck, pulling him into a submission.

Back to the Randy's living-room, Candice's eyes widened. She couldnt give up, not yet. She pressed every button she could. Especially R2, she was almost breaking it.

As Candice's character Randy got rid of the submission move, he slipped out of the ring to grab a steel chair. Randy's character Candice jumped on him from the corner before he could grab a steel chair.

"You play dirty," Candice hissed at him.

"Me?" Randy asked with a grin. "You were about to grab a steel chair, Candilicious."

Candice rolled her eyes and kept controlling virtual Randy in the game. After blocking virtual Candice's punches, he finally could make a DDT on her. Using the time now, Candice made his character Randy grab a steel chair and hit Randy's character Candice over and over again, until the steel chair got disappear.

"Who plays dirty now?" Randy muttered with fury.

"Me," Candice told him with a proud look as she made her character pull Randy's to the in the middle of the ring to pin.

_1…2…_

Virtual Candice lifted her shoulder. Candice narrowed her eyes and elbowed his character before her character sent his character to the corner. Candice made her character to run through his. But Randy could get away from the attack. Virtual Candice pulled Randy's head from behind and made a neckbreaker.

"You know, it feels weird to watch yourself getting hurt," Randy chuckled at his virtual version on the screen.

Candice wasnt even listening to him. All she was focused on was gettin away from his pin.

_1…2…_

Candice let out her breath she was holding as she tried to get up. Before she could respond to his attack, Randy pressed a button and got ready for his character's finisher.

"Randy Orton, you're a cheater!"

Candice groaned and she let her head rest on the couch as she watched her own finisher. She always loved her finisher. But this time, it didnt impress her. Because the finisher happened to her character.

Hell, she was going to lose.

She didnt want to. She wanted to prove him that-

_1…2…3…_

And the bell rang. The referee lifted Randy's character Candice's hand to prove she had won.

Randy started to laugh as he saw the look on Candice's face. She was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, come on. It's just a game," He told her, still laughing.

"Really, Orton?" Candice rolled her eyes.

"Mmm, wont you congratulate me?" He asked with a smirk.

"No."

"Aw."

Candice rolled her eyes as she slowly hugged him. "Congrats," She muttered. "Even though, I'm not telling you this by heart."

Randy let out a chuckle. "I know," He said. "If I would be the one who got that finisher, I wouldnt say that by heart, either."

Candice, head still buried in his neck, narrowed her eyes once again. "What?" She asked, not letting him go.

"And the diving, you know. I wish, I could have stopped you before you grabbed that chair but again, it was good," He said. "Still, you were good enough to fight againts a Superstar. Even though I was playing as Diva, I was actually playing as a Superstar."

Candice bit his neck, causing him to groan. _Men and their ego_, She rolled her eyes. She hated when they thought they were better than women. They were the same! Except some differences, though. But not that much!

"You still up for a fight, Orton?" She smirked as she thought of the damage she would do to Randy.

Before he could say anything, she pulled him into a headlock, just like how the game began. He grabbed her arms that around his neck and pushed them aside. He stepped back with a smirk. Then he lifted his hand, inviting her to make the first move.

Candice grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"What the-"

Candice blew him a kiss. They began to laugh as Randy's phone vibrated.

"I've got it," Candice got off of him and grabbed his phone that on the table.

"Candice-"

Candice gasped as she read the message that was sent to him. "What the fuck?" She asked, a little more louder than she meant.

"I can explain-"

"Do it then!" Candice exclaimed. "Why the hell do you still hang out with _her_?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because," He told her. But before he could finish his sentence, Candice's phone vibrated. Randy sighed and reached out for her phone. "I've got it."

Candice rolled her eyes then read the message that Stacy sent Randy over and over again.

"Candice?" Randy showed her, her own phone. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's seeing the ex's."

"What are you talking about?" Candice asked him as she grabbed her phone and read the message. "Oh..."

"What is _this_ about?" He asked, pointing out the Mr. Kennedy's message that was sent to Candice.

"What was _that_ about?" Candice shot back, opening the old topic about Stacy's message.

"Nothing," replied Randy.

"That was nothing, either, then." Candice said, looking at him with questioning eyes.

Randy raised his eyebrow. "Since when you started judge me because of my friends?"

"You meant Stacy Keibler when you mentioned the word,_ friends_?" Candice asked. "I dont think so."

"Since when you began to see Kennedy?"

"Oh, who's judging now?" Candice narrowed her eyes.

"You," Randy replied quickly.

"Excuse me?" Candice cut him off before he opened his mouth to say something. "I'm not-"

"You sound like Vickie, now," Randy chuckled furiously.

Candice glanced up at him. "You didnt just say that..."

"Oh I did."

Before he could realise, Candice jumped on him. She started to shake him from left to the right. Then a cat fight happened between them. They were rolling each other off to be on top. They both hear something tearing up but they were too busy to notice. Soon enough, Randy was on top. But Candice didnt give in. She put her legs around his waist and began to crush him.

Randy groaned as he lifted them both and hit her back to the wall. It was her time to moan.

"You," Candice told him, legs still around his waist. "Tore my dress!" She exclaimed between heavy breathes.

"I've never liked it anyway."

"Too bad this will be the only dress you will be touching!"

"You're yelling at me for a dress?" Randy asked as he rolled his eyes. "You left me breathless and I'm not even complaining."

Candice faked a gasp. "Oh, there's… There's something on your lip. Like blood or so," She muttered, lifting her finger up to his lip.

Randy tilted his head and started to wonder what had happened to his lip. When his consantration was off, she pushed him off of her and ran to the kitchen.

He followed her quickly. Once he walked into the kitchen, something very hard hit him on the arm. Randy winced as he took a few steps back. "Ouch!" He let out. He glances up at Candice who was holding a fryer with a devil smirk. She, still holding the fryer, ran to the living-room.

He, again, followed her to the living-room. Knowing she would hit him anytime when he walks in, he started to walk near the wall. As soon as Candice saw him, she tried to attack but Randy blocked her kick. She crawled his arm, causing him to yell. "Damn!"

Getting more and more furious every single second, he lifted her up and threw her to the couch.

Candice groaned. "My back!" She exclaimed as she grabbed the remote controls under her body, on the couch.

Randy smirked as he pulled her arms above her head and placed himself between her legs. "Candice," He exclaimed between heavy breathes. "Listen to me."

"Listen to you for what?" Candice asked. "More lies?"

Randy groaned. "No for God's sake, just listen."

"Fine!"

"Fine," He repeated.

"Fine what?"

"It wasnt nothing. It was... something."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Go on," Candice told him.

"She broke up with Dave and she said she was in need of a friend who knew her too damn well."

"And you were available?" Candice suggested the next sentence for him.

"Kinda. But she knew about our relationship, Candy." He explained. "Alright, what about your message?" He asked.

Candice sighed. "He was seeing someone," She began. "He said, our relationship was the best he'd ever had but since it was over, he didnt wanna lose me as a friend."

"You bought it? Come on, Candice. He obviously wants you back!" Randy gave her a serious look, letting go of her arms.

"So does Stacy," Candice crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you too blind to see that?"

"I..."

Both of them stayed in silence for a minute. They didnt even look at each other but the floor. They knew they loved each other. They were just rgretting Candice was the one who broke the silence.

"I dont wanna share you with her, though..."

Randy glanced up at her then he let out a chuckle. "Me neither."

"So..." Candice cleared her throat.

"We're good as long as you wont see him..." Randy leaned to the wall.

Candice groaned. "You're jealous, arent you?"

"Ugh, yeah," Randy admitted.

Candice smiled. "Okay, I'm fine with it as long as you dont see Stacy anymore."

"Alright."

Candice kissed him quickly on the lips. "So, where were we?" She asked, waiting for him to remind her.

"This," Randy lifted her up and walked over to the upstairs, carrying her in his arms.

Once they were up to walk to Randy's room, the door opened and Mickie James walked in with her boyfriend, John Cena. They were both shocked because of the view they just saw. Eveything was...different from what they left. If they wouldnt know their friends, they could have thought a bunch of dogs were staying there. The last thing they saw was a Playstation and the virtual Candice on the screen. Mickie and John looked at Randy who was carrying Candice in his arms. Her dress was completely mess just like both of their hairs.

"Anyone," Mickie told them. "Wanna explain?"

"Later, Micks?" Candice asked as she smiled. "I dont wanna ruin the mood."

"But what about the dinner?" She asked.

"Can we do it tomarrow? I'm kinda busy."

"Man, what's-"

"I'll tell you with the details, John," Randy said with a smirk. "But not now."

"Okay...?" Both, Mickie and John muttered at the same time.

"Well, we would be happy if we wont get disturbed," Randy grinned as he carried Candice to his room.

The other couple looked at each other as if they were trying to understand what was going on, why Candice's dress was a mess, why the living-room was like a war area?

"Are you up for a game?" John asked with a smirk of his own.

Mickie looked at between John and the Playstation. "Nah," She said. "I'm tired, anyway. But I promise I will make it up to you tomarrow, 'kay?" She kissed him on the lips.

He grinned and walked over to the upstairs. "You coming?"

"Mhm," Mickie nodded with a smile as both made their ways to John's room. She couldnt help but add, with a smirk. "Maybe we can have our _dinner_ in your room."


	2. The Tag Team Match

Mickie James woke up in the arms of her boyfriend-fiancé, John Cena. She stretched her arms slowly, trying not to wake John up. She was so tired that she could sleep whole day. However she had to get up and get ready for the breakfast. She hopped from the bed and went through the bathroom.

She washed her face with cold water. Once she was out, she changed her PJ into a jeans with a blue top then made her way to the downstairs.

"Good morning," She greeted Candice who was cooking an omelette.

"Morning," Candice replied with a warm smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Mickie replied. "You?"

"Same," Candice served the breakfast. "Omelette?" She asked.

Mickie nodded with a smirk. "Hell, I'm so hungry!"

"I thought you and John had _dinner_," Candice grinned.

"We did," Mickie smiled. "In a way different meaning, anyway."

"Uh huh," Candice smirked as she sat down in front of her. "Tell me everything."

"Gee," Mickie said with a yawn. "Let me have my breakfast first."

"Sure," Candice told her with a shrugg. "I can wait."

Mickie shook her head with a smile then started to eat. The two began talking about daily events such as sales, fashion and well, pets. They wanted to do shopping. They both also agreed to have a kitten but they had to discuss it with certain someones, of course. Well, they could always ask them nicely.

"Last night was awesome," Mickie said eventually. She then took the last bite of her omelette that Candice was cooked. "By the way, It's delicious!"

"Thanks," Candice thanked her with a smile. "Spill," She added.

"Well, let's just say, after you two went to upstairs, we followed."

"Followed? You went to his room?" Candice asked with an interest.

"Yep," Mickie nodded. "Then he made me have the best night of my life!" She told Candice as quietly as she could.

Candice let out a chuckle. "Good for you, girl. I had... one of my best, let's say."

"What did you mean by _one of your best_?" Mickie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I had my best with him, again. But it was in a ship so..." She chuckled. "It was amazing."

"Lucky," Mickie grinned. "A ship, huh?"

It was Candice's turn to nod. "Yup," She said. "We were celebrating his victory againts Edge, I think."

"Good good," Mickie smiled. "How about yesterday?"

"Um," Candice thought about it for a minute. "Have you ever thought about... angry sex? I think we had that one, last night."

Mickie let out a laugh. "Sure I did," She told her. "I'm happy that you had your fun."

"Oh I did, just like you," Candice answered.

"Glad It was one of your best nights, babe. It was one of mines, too."

Both Divas turned around quickly, glancing up at the smirking Viper. Candice blushed a little which caused Mickie to laugh. "Morning," They muttered.

"Morning to you too," Randy smirked. "Mmm, omelette?"

"She just ate one," Candice told him, trying to change to topic.

"You're not trying to change the topic, are you?" Mickie asked her with a laugh.

"You know," Candice stated. "Sometimes, you make me wanna kill you. It's one of those times."

"Oh, whatever," Mickie laughed again and picked up her empty plate to wash. "You know you love me."

"Someone's watching Gossip Girl a lot," Candice smirked.

"Yeah," Mickie nodded. "You."

"Hey!"

"What? You _do_ watch it!"

"Whatever," Candice rolled her eyes to help her to wash the dishes. She grabbed an empty plate and started to wash it. But she stopped when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her chest. She smirked, knowing it was Randy. She leaned back to him. "How did you sleep?" She asked him with a whisper.

"Great," He asked huskily. "You?"

"Perfect," She gave him a small smile.

"What are you two whispering about?" Mickie asked with a chuckle. "Oh my Gosh! It's not a whisper sex, is it?"

"What is _that_?" Candice asked with a wonder.

"... I dont know."

The three started to laugh as John walked into the kitchen. "Morning all," He muttered.

"Morning."

"What's up?" He asked with a grin, looking directly at Randy and Candice.

"Nothing, man."

"It's not nothing, is it?" John asked.

"It's something and dont ruin the mood," Randy rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"You will tell me anyway," John laughed. "What's up babe?" He asked Mickie.

Mickie gave him a short kiss on the lips. "Not much, just was having a breakfast."

"Hey," Candice cut off. "Let's finished what we have started."

"And that might be...?" Mickie asked, wanting her to go on.

"Our Playstation night!"

"Oh, right."

"Seriously, why dont we make a little contest about it?" Candice suggested.

"Alright with me," Mickie nodded with an excited smile.

"I'm up," Randy agreed to play.

"So am I," John joined in.

Soon, the four of them placed themselves on the sofa that is in front of the huge LCD TV. Randy put the game, _Smackdown vs Raw 2009 _in it and waited for it to load. Once RAW's Theme song, _To Be Loved_, started to play Mickie and John, both, grabbed the remote controls. Candice and Randy sat back and started to watch them. Mickie was playing for herself and Candice, John was playing for himself and Randy.

Mickie chose_ Legend _and _Fast_ as the game options. Then she chose _Tag Team _choice and chose herself, _Mickie James_, as her character. She then chose _Candice Michelle _as her _Tag Team Partner_.

John chose himself, _John Cena_, then chose _Randy Orton _as his _Tag Team Partner_.

Mickie then changed the game rules. She chose the _off_ option for _DQ_ and _Ring Out Count_. She then pressed the _Start_ button and suddenly, four of them started to get nervous; but excited at the same time.

The first entrance was Candice and Mickie's. Both Raw Divas walked in with Mickie's Theme Song and the crowd cheered up. Mickie was holding the Women's Champion title. Then John and Randy came up, holding the World's Heavyweight Champion and WWE Champion titles respectively.

Once they heard the bell, they got ready. Virtual Mickie James and virtual John Cena were in the ring, playing by Mickie and John. Virtual Randy and virtual Candice were playing by the same users-remote controls, only if they get a tag.

Virtual Mickie James made the first move with Women's Slap, then a Kick. John caught up quickly with an elbow. He pushed Mickie to the ropes and elbowed her again once she came back. He then pushed her to the corner. He ran through her but she blocked it with a corner move, then snapped off a a head scissors, making him fall down. She quickly moved on top of him and started to punch him. But he blocked her third punch and hit her with his head. She backed off for a few seconds. He, taking advantage of the time, clotheslined her. He then pushed her to the ropes hard that she found herself outside of the ring.

"That was- Ugh!" Mickie exclaimed as she pressed every button she could, to get up.

John just laughed in response and continued to play. He, being a gentlemen, let her get up instead of attacking her.

Mickie James slipped into the ring and escaped John Cena's clothesline. She quickly made her way to her own corner and tagged in with Candice Michelle. John Cena, had no choice, tagged in with Randy Orton.

Mickie handed the remote control to Candice as John did the same to Randy. Both couples looked at each other in humour.

Virtual Candice Michelle slapped Randy on the face. She tried to punch him then but he blocked it and twisted her arm behind her back. She elbowed him to escape which worked out. She then ran to the ropes to run fast, then clotheslined Randy. Once he was laying down in the ring, Candice climbed up to the corner and did a Moonsault on him. He, being a Superstar with an over 90 overall, healed fast then got up. Mickie James, being Dirty, brought a steel chair to the ring which Candice grabbed it quickly. She hit him with that causing him to fall down.

"Ha!" Both Divas exclaimed happily before they high-fived each other.

Superstars shook their heads as they rolled their eyes at them. They saw a Hot Tag on the screen for Randy Orton. They smirked as they pressed the button.

Virtual Randy Orton did a Hot Tag which made John Cena come into the ring and hit Candice hard, then punch Mickie, causing her to fall down outside the ring. Candice, still laying down, tried to get up which she didnt. John Cena quickly tried to pin her up. The referee started to count.

_1...2..._

Virtual Candice quickly lifted her arm.

John sighed. "Give up," He told her with a narrowed eyes.

"Only in your dreams, buddy," Candice smirked.

Virtual John got her up and sent her to the corner. Mickie James got into the ring before he could run through Candice. Mickie jumped on his back, getting him into a Sleeperhold. While John was fighting with the hold, Randy came up and ran through Candice and clotheslined her. Candice moved on in the middle of the ring as she was holding her chest. Randy came up behind her and did a Bulldog.

Candice sighed. "You wont let me win, will you?"

"Not a chance, babe."

Virtual Mickie caught up a great position to do her finisher, _Long Kiss Goodnight_. She kissed John and then kicked him on the stomach, making him fall. She then grabbed Randy by the hair and pulled him to the back, making him fall as well. She then got Candice up and made a taunt. All the crowd cheered up again just because of her taunt. Virtual Divas climbed on up to the corners and jumped at the Superstars with _Diving Crossbody _as they got up.

Virtual Candice did her finisher, _Candywrapper_, eventually on Randy Orton. She then quickly pinned him up. The referee started to count.

"John! Goddamn it! Help!" Randy exclaimed.

"Impossible, bro! It's like Mickie blocked me!" John snapped back.

"God, do something!"

"What can I do? You do something!"

_1...2...3..._

And the bell rang. They heard virtual Lilian Garcia's voice, "_Ladies and Gentlemen. Here's your winner, Mickie James and Candice Michelle_!"

Candice and Mickie started to laugh as they heard that they won. "Oh My Gosh!"

Randy and John exchanged looks. "Screw this game," They muttered. "Congrats, anyway..."

"Aww," Divas mumbled with a warm smile. "How can we make it up to you?" Candice smirked.

"I have a few things in mind," Randy smirked back.

"You two," Mickie shook her head. "Are perverts!"

"So are you!" Candice snapped back with a laugh.

"How so?"

"Yesterday. Dinner. John's room. Want the details?" Candice gave her a huge grin.

"Okay, stop already," Mickie rolled her eyes.

John smiled. "And how do you know that?" He asked Candice.

"I have sources," She winked at Mickie.

Randy grabbed Candice by the waist and pulled her closer. "Can I have my favor now?"

"Okay, why not," Candice smirked. "Looks like, we're not going anywhere today."

"Yup," Mickie grabbed John's hand and pulled him to the upstairs with her. "Looks like it."

"Have fun," Candice shouted from the downstairs at them with a chuckle.

As they were out of the sign, Randy pulled her into a passionate kiss. She put her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. When they pulled away, Candice couldnt help but ask. "Do you want your favor or not?"

"I so do," He replied with one of his famous smirks.

Then the two headed to Randy's room to continue their _breakfast_.


End file.
